


In a Name so True

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking to school with Pan Bra ponders about her name, and the names of her friends. How they can sometimes match their owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name so True

“Don’t forget, training as soon as you get home” my father called from the door as I walk over to my friend Pan.

“Hai Shouja” I called using my name for him in the Saiyan language, I see Pan look at me in an odd way since she doesn’t know Saiyanji-go.

“Come on Bra before we’re late for school” Pan said as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me along West City’s main street.

That name of mine…Bra

It bluntly means what it is, a piece of women’s underwear. I have no idea why on Dende’s earth my mother named me that. I mean when she was younger she had been very sensitive to what her name meant, which was yet another type of women’s underwear Bloomers. I think my father might have made a comment about that at some point, mainly since my dad has a scar on his cheek that resembles the tip of a finger nail, namely I think she might have slapped him once. My brothers name also is a form of men’s underwear, I have no idea how my mom got dad to agree to naming his son Trunks and his daughter Bra. I remember reading once in a book that a name is something you carry with you from the very day it is given to you, and that it can even reflect you in some ways. I wonder how my name reflects me, and what about my friends and my father’s comrades who he fights with in battle.

While my name means literally ‘Bra’ my father calls me by a different name while we are alone, either training or are just alone in a room since mom and Trunks are at work. He calls me Hakiyu, I feel my lips move to form a warm smile. Hakiyu translates to ‘Moon Beam’ in Saiyanji-go and is an affectionate term Saiyan fathers called their daughters back on Vegetasai, I’m his little moon beam and I believe it fits me well. Why you might ask? Because in Saiyan myth female Saiyan’s are seen as the reincarnations of the Goddess believed to live on the moon; ironic sounding I know but that is what my father told me and what I read in one of the few books my father had kept since he was a child.

My dad’s name, now that is a study of interest if one devils deep into the subject, in our language of Japan his name means Vegetable. But in Saiyanji-go his name translates to either ‘Fierce Flame’ or ‘Wise Solider’ which fits when his ki energy burst into the shape of a flame in either dark blue color or sparkling gold, and he is wise with his many plans in and out of battle and it saved his life in battle more then once. I see my father as a very smart person, I have to agree though that a few things he has done in the past were stupid. As for my moms pet name from him ‘Veggie’ I just roll my eyes at her some of the time.

How about my father’s former rival and sparring partner Kakarrot? In Saiyanji-go his name means ‘Dancing Warrior’ which since he tends to clown around in battle a little I guess it suits him, but in Japanese it translates to carrot which also fits since he is ALWAYS in that orange gi of his, plus it’s a little odd since the only food Kakarrot has ever hated is ironically carrots. His human name Goku translates to ‘Sky’ in Japanese or ‘Emptiness’ which fits him better then his Saiyan name from everything that has happened. He can fly on that Nimbus cloud of his which allowed him to fly before he had learned to do so on his own and came to Earth from the sky in his space pod, also it seems like is stomach is never full like it was a black hole or something. Yes his human names fits him well. But if he would just for once use his Saiyan name like my father does. But what strikes me a really weird his Kakarrot’s wife Chi Chi who’s name means ‘breasts’ which is creepy, how can a woman who agrees so strongly about girls behaving like proper young ladies have a name that translates to something like THAT?

How about the one man my father has always hated? What about Yamcha who has been branded ‘Human’ as his nickname from my dad? His name in Japanese means ‘Dim Sum’ which I feel fits him well, he is Dim some heh heh…

Human isn’t the only name my father came up with for him; the other names he calls him my mom told me I wasn’t to repeat, maybe because all of them are foul curses. When ever he is speaking Saiyanji-go he addresses Yamcha as ‘Gotyua’ which is a rude and nasty term that basically means ‘Shunned One’ which is what my father sees him as. I had once asked my father why he addressed a fellow warrior with such a foul title; the reason goes back to when he first began liking my mother. Believe it or not women were treated well on Vegetasai, they were seen as givers of life since they help give birth to the next generation for better or worst.

My grandfather Vegeta who is my dads father had always told him to treat women well, and bluntly told my father that if he ever caught him doing other wise, he would pull him up on his knee bare behind and smack him hard enough to were he wouldn’t be able to sit till he was sixty-five. As such even thought it does not look like it my father does respect women, and what Yamcha did to my mother he can never forgive. When Yamcha kept standing her up and making her cry, in Saiyan terms he was dishonoring my mother and her family. The penalty for this crime is shunning from the group, which my father has done all these years by throwing insults and ignoring him when he talked.

“Bra be careful!”

Pan stops me from walking head long into a light pole.

“Oh sorry…” I try not to look like I’d been spacing out, like there is evidence that I wasn’t?

“Come on your highness, before we’re late and Ms. Toma makes us stand out in the hall again” Pan said grabbing my hand and practically dragged me down the street, she always has to make that joke about me being Saiyan Princess by calling me ‘You’re Highness’ or ‘You’re Majesty’ she even does that around my dad sometimes...

What about Pan?

I glanced at my friend who had been talking on and on while I had been daydreaming; it strikes me a strange that Gohan and Videl would name their first any only daughter that, I mean Gohan has seen his mother whack his father around with her ‘Pan’ and a bunch of other kitchen stuff; but that is what an American would think her name was, it actually means bread, why does everyone in the Son family have a name related to food? Put that aside I wonder what she thinks of her name, whether she likes it or not or if she finds it silly. I wonder if Kakarrot was the one who named her; would he really be that much of a kook to suggest naming his granddaughter with a word that translates to bread?

Krillin means chestnut which would have matched his once bald head. Piccolo is a wind instrument or an instrument you blow in to, to make sound, with the way he can move so fast it fits him. Everyone has names that translate to some type of food from what I can see; I’d rather be named after food then a piece of clothing that is used for support, if I ever go to America and say my name is Bra everyone might think my parents are odd balls, that or perverts or something…

Maybe I’m acting weird right now…

“Bra?”

I mean I’m thinking about names…

“Hey Bra!”

I have to be going crazy…

“BRA WATCH OUT!”

Pan grabs be roughly before a car can turn me into road kill; not like a stupid little car can hurt me, my dad trained me better then that to be injured by a car…

“Bra be careful! We may be strong enough to survive a car crash but we can’t have everyone in school seeing that, they’d think we are weird or something” Pan said nearly repeating the conversation both our mothers gave us, about keeping a low profile on our ability’s so people don’t think we’re freaks or something, thus is the price for being related to an alien race of super fighters.

“You really have to stop spacing out” Pan said walking down the walk way that leads to our school.

Oh well, my name isn’t that bad perhaps, I’m not as snappy about it as my mom was with hers.

I guess that makes me more mature then an adult.

I like that thought, maybe I’ll use it the next time my mom says I’m immature.

We’re late, looks like its standing outside the room with water buckets again for Pan and me…


End file.
